Path We've Chosen
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Sometimes, we need to be hurt in order to grow. We must lose in order to gain. Sometimes, some lessons are best learned through pain. Rewrite of Gokaiger episodes 15(end of)/16. Warnings blood, slight angst
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, first Super Sentai story. I hope you guys like it!**

He's surrounded by the sounds of fighting but for a first time, it's not comforting to him. It's not all fun and games as it usually is. They're outnumbered, obviously, and it's killing them.

Big time.

Swinging his sword above his golden opponent's heads, he stops and stares at his crew. They're being pummeled, they're being hurt, they're losing. All de-morphed, they're getting knocked to the dusty ground. Only Joe and Luka seem to be keeping it together. They're at least trying to fight back while Don and Ahim are doing their best to just protect their faces.

_Luka._ He can't help but worry that she'll be alright. Of course she can take care of herself, she was getting along just fine until he and Joe found her, but it's just his captain instinct.

_Right?_

He _should_ be more worried about Don, he _should_ be more concerned about Ahim, but now all his energy is focused on Luka.

And he doesn't know why.

So focused on his team, he doesn't notice the blasts headed towards him until it's too late to get out of the way. They hit him head on, the shocks vibrating up and down his body. The pain is too much, fraying his resistance and he falls, hitting the ground hard, his weapons flying from his hand. The slide away from him, resting on the small rocks littering the valley.

He hears the cries of his crew and raises his head to find them held by the keys.

The smoke clears and he sees Basco smirking over his shoulder. It's the same smirk he used when they had fought together before, after a victory. But now it wasn't a victory with him.

It's a victory _against_ him.

"I suppose it's time to go now. Come on!" he shouts to the ranger keys, now grown, as they try to drag his crew along, despite their weak protests. He nods to the forlorn ranger keys in front of Marvelous. The only ones they thought Basco had. "You can keep those, Marvy-chan."

"You…you were after my comrades all this time," Marvelous grunts out, using his Gokai sabre to pull himself off the ground. He's leaning all his weight on it but it's no use. Only his rage is keeping him standing.

"Precisely!" Basco seems delighted at his having caught on. "If I've told you once, I'll tell you again-to obtain something, you must give something up. Let's head out!" He turns on his heel and walks into the dust cloud caused by his ship flying right overhead. The cries of his team make Marvelous take a few steps forward. But it's not enough.

"Stop!" He stumbles another step before falling back down. The pain is paralyzing him so he can only watch as his crew is herded onto the ship, up the platform.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim's screams are innocent, terrified. Just like her.

"Marvelous!" Don is scared too, but he's not fighting. Not yet.

Joe doesn't say anything, just struggles as much as he can to get back to his captain, his comrade. His growls are soft and menacing.

But it's none of them that pulls at Marvelous's heartstrings. Or at least, not as much.

It's Luka's grunts and her fights to get back. Even from the ground he can see her dust-streaked face a pallet of determination to get back to him, to keep fighting.

"Marvelous!" He's never heard her sound so desperate, so scared. And he hates it. More than anything. He wants to stop it.

But he can't.

"Guys…" he murmurs as they finally vanish from sight inside the ship. The door closes, it lifts off, it streaks away into the blue sky all in a matter of seconds.

Marvelous finally stands. He's weak, he's tired, he's drained. Not just physically but mentally too. After everything he's done, he has still lost them.

For once he's glad to have the mask.

But not for long.

De-morphing, he falls to his knees in front of the forgotten ranger keys. The symbol of what he had lost to gain something else.

He punches the ground once, twice, three times, exhausted. He can't do this anymore.

"Guys…" he lets out before screaming. It's a single, rage-filled sound that is of what he had, what he lost, what he has left.

No matter how loud it is, it's doesn't help to block out the last he heard of Luka's voice that is ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive feedback! **

"What should we do, what should we do? Oh, we've got to something! Something! What to do, what to-"

"Shut up!" Marvelous snaps at Navi, who is flying frantically around the GokaiGalleon. He needs to focus and having her squeals echoing throughout the ship is not ideal. Thankfully she silences but he finds the silence to be that much worse.

There's no sound of Joe's heavy breathing as he does his morning pushup routine or Ahim's girlish giggles or Don's cheerful chatter or…

Or Luka's mischievous voice.

_Stop it._

He types in more searches only for it to read negative. _Again._ Staring at the screen, he wills it to show his comrades but it remains blank as always. Another search types in, another search turning up nothing.

"Ugh!" He grips the sides of the controls, his knuckles turning white. All of his frustrations are used to grip it as tightly as possible but it's not helping him.

"Why is it not working…why can't I find them…" He hangs his head in front of the controls, looking at the floor. "I can't track their Mobirates."

He feels like he wants to throw up, he can't breathe easily, and his heart is racing all at the same time. _What's happening to him?_

Basco's words come back to him. _"You can't obtain something without giving up something else."_

His crew's faces flash in his mind.

He storms over to the small table and swipes the ranger keys off it harshly, them thrown against the wall before coming to rest on the floor. He wants to take them, to smash them, for them to crumble in his hands if he can only have his comrades back.

His friends.

_Are they?_

The familiar tune plays out and he looks down, knowing it's too foolish to hope that they've escaped, that they're okay. Warily he takes the Mobirate out and looks at it a moment before raising it to his ear.

"Hoping you're well, Marvy-chan?" Basco's voice blares out from the other end and it's all Marvelous can do to not throw it across the room.

"Basco…my crew's fine, aren't they? You haven't done anything to them?" He seriously doubts Basco will give him a straight answer, but he's a pirate. He gets what he wants.

Usually.

"Why would you even think that? Of course I haven't!" Basco's blatant lie doesn't fool him, it only makes his fisted hands even tighter. "In fact, would you like to say hello?"

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim's cry is the first he hears of his crew and he's startled by her voice. She sounds unharmed but everything can be deceiving.

"We're all fine, don't worry!" Don's reassurance is exactly what he needs to hear. He relaxes slightly, that they're all okay. That Basco hasn't hurt them too badly. Because knowing Basco, he could do worse things to them if he fancied it.

"For now anyway…" Luka mumbles but even from the Mobirate he can hear the defiance in it. And Basco doesn't like being defied.

A quick thud, a barely-heard grunt and the gasps of the others cause Marvelous's eyes to widen. _What…_

"Ops, I guess my leg just slipped. Forgive me," Basco says playfully while Marvelous grips the phone tighter.

"Luka-san, are you okay?" He barely hears Ahim's voice of concern but he should've known it was Luka to say that in front of Basco. And she paid the price for it.

"I'm fine." Luka's short answer makes him even more lonely for the crew to be together again. He knows she is tough, he knew they all are, but after everything that's happened, what else can they withstand?

Missing them and not being able to see them, only hear, is the worst feeling.

"You better watch it Basco," he warns through gritted teeth. The fact that he has them is bad enough but now that he knows that he's abusing them too is almost too much.

Especially the fact that it was Luka that got hurt.

"Watch what, Marvy-chan? Anyway, I have a proposition for you." Marvelous stiffens. He doesn't like where this is going.

"How about a little trade? The four of them in exchange for, hmmm, let's see…how about everything that I rightfully own?"

"What are you talking about?" Marvelous demands, his hands slightly sweaty. With his crew at his fingertips, Basco can get pretty much anything. He knows Marvelous would give up anything in a heartbeat to get his comrades back.

But does Marvelous know it?

"For instance, all the ranger keys, the Gokai Galleon and Navi, of course. Anything that you need to find the greatest treasure in the universe, it all goes to me. Savvy?" He can't breathe. He can't think. Marvelous doesn't move. He's standing on the Gokai Galleon right now, looking at the chest of ranger keys with Navi on her perch behind him. Give all that up…

For his crew?

But what's the use of a crew without a ship, a key, even a parrot?

"Oh tsk tsk, you seem troubled. What to do Marv, what to do?" Basco's teasing voice snaps Marvelous out of his thoughts. To give up everything to the people that trusted him with everything…

"You know, it doesn't matter to me either way. If this doesn't work, I can always think of something else. Like giving them to the Zangyack. At least I'll still get the bounty."

"No!" Marvelous can't help himself spitting out that single word. For them to go to the Zangyack…that fate was the worst they could have. And he would not be the one to give it to them.

Joe had already escaped them once, with his help of course. A second time might not be so lucky.

Don wouldn't be able to stand it, he knew. They might keep him around as an engineer since his bounty was the lowest but sooner or later they would dispose of him carelessly.

Ahim…he doesn't even know what they'd do to her. Being the princess she was she'd probably get the quick, painless death so few were granted with.

And Luka…Luka would probably get the worst out of them all, besides himself of course and maybe Joe. A wanted thief, there were many longing for her death. He couldn't let her die like that. No, he couldn't let any of them die alone. Not without him there. He owed them that much. Could he let that happen to her…to all of them?

"I'll give you some more time to think about it. Knowing this is a tough decision, I can't wait for your answer!" Basco hangs up, but not before hearing another cry for him.

"Marvelous!" It's once again Luka's voice and he wants to shout back something, anything to her, to them, but he can't. The connection is dead before he opens his mouth. Closing the Mobirate, he hopes she won't get hurt too badly for that last cry. Crying out to him to save them.

He couldn't save Akared and he can't save them. What kind of a pirate is he anyway, not even able to protect his own crew?

"Marvelous…" Navi says softly but he ignores her as he throws the Mobirate across the room. It joins the forgotten ranger keys lying on the floor.

He leans against the pole behind his chair. The cool stone is slightly comforting to him. Or at least, it is until he bangs his head against it, wishing for this to have never happened, wishing for it all to end.

By losing his…friends…he's finding out who is truly with him to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvelous had been so close…she had been able to hear him. Of course, he had to hear her be kicked by Basco but it was worth it. She had been able to hear him, to see his true colors for once even when her eyes didn't even graze his face.

"Well you all look solemn. Is something wrong?" Basco's question is so ridiculous, it almost makes Luka want to laugh out loud. He's asking _them_ if something's wrong? He's telling _them_ they look surly? Oh, this is rich.

"What do you suppose he'll do?" asks Basco, who is genuinely curious for an answer. They stay silent at first, all struggling silently against the thick chains binding them together. Luka really just wants to spit in his face, but that's probably not the smartest move. Finally when Basco's footsteps grow near, Joe speaks up, wanting to clarify his captain's actions.

"It's his dream to find the greatest treasure in the universe. He'll never give that up," Joe bravely answers. "He swore that to someone important to him."

"Someone you should know as well," Luka breaks in softly. Basco stops his pacing and slowly turns to the crew. Ahim shifts uncomfortably under his stare. Don cowers behind Joe, who continues to stare moodily at the floor. He refuses to meet Basco's eyes. Luka, however, glares defiantly up at him. _How dare he make Marvelous chose between such things! How dare he even come to this planet and mess everything up!_

"What did you say, GokaiYellow?" Basco asks softly, squatting down to meet her at her eye level. Luka doesn't flinch, knowing Marvelous would do the same.

"I said-" she starts before Basco's hand comes and hits her in the side of the face. She grits her teeth but doesn't say anything and takes it. His hand leaves a sting on her cheek but she shakes her hair out of the way and continues to meet his eyes through his long black hair and silly white fur-trimmed coat. He seems to be studying her as she scrutinizes him as well.

"Mmmm, I see. You are a defiant one, aren't you?" Luka debates not answering but decides that in the long run, she can take whatever he throws at her, at them.

It's what Marvelous would do anyway.

"I try," she responds, her voice bored. She hears Ahim suck in a breath and Don's terrified squeaks but doesn't back down. Better for her to get hurt then any of the others. Basco doesn't say anything but continues to look her over. There's something in his eyes that she doesn't like. It's like he's planning something…

"I like you," he finally says after a few more moments. Luka smiles at him sweetly, hoping it'll work in her favor. Maybe it can help get them out. "How about you work for me?"

Luka doesn't dare turn her eyes from Basco but she can feel the other's surprise. "Oh really? I'm flattered." She tries to turn on the charm, hoping it will work. "I don't wanna die either. Why not?"

"Luka-san?" Ahim questions her decision. For a moment, she feels bad at worrying Ahim so. But it can't work any other way.

"Luka what are you doing?" Don's question makes her inwardly roll her eyes. Why did they always have to know what was going on? So she ignores him for now. She can't exactly tell them what she's trying to do but if they get out safe, it's worth it. When Basco gets up, she stands as well, or at least as much as she's able to while being attached to the others.

She crosses her fingers behind her back to let the others know it's okay. Being the thief she is, she's an expert at lying and now she needs all her talents.

"It's settled then," Basco exclaims, coming to rest his hands on her shoulders. She barely represses the urge to shudder. But when he leans in, it's worse.

"I know what you're playing at, GokaiYellow. I know what you're doing. And it's not going to work. Because either way, I'm going to get Marvelous here and kill each of you, painfully, slowly, in every way I know you all fear, with you for last. And I'll make him watch."

Luka's eyes widen, a small gasp making its way through her lips. For the first time as a pirate, she feels fear snake its way into her gut. The coldness of it slips down her body coming to rest in her stomach. His threatening is bluffing, she hopes, but she knows that any way he can get under their skin, he'll do it.

So she doesn't say anything. When he pushes her back, it takes all her balance to stay on her feet and not fall on Ahim. His words still ring in her ears and just the thought is revolting. For Marvelous to see them like this, to see them die…to see her die.

By the looks on the others faces, it's clear he said it softly enough so only she could've heard. For once, she doesn't have anything to say. She doesn't acknowledge their questioning looks, their unspoken requests. She focuses on Basco and Basco only as he resumes pacing in front of the wide window, his coat swinging.

She can't tell them what he said. She _can't._ It would break them. She won't make them feel any of it. She'll take the brunt.

"Sorry to disappoint you, GokaiYellow, but you see, the only way you can escape is if Marvelous keeps up his end of the bargain. Either that or he'll forsake you all. Pretty simple, really."

"He'd never forsake us. Even if he did, we trust him," Ahim bravely speaks up. Basco smirks and Luka gets ready to defend Ahim if he comes after her. However, he just sits back in his chair.

"Trust…trust is dangerous. I have trouble with trusting. If you'd trust me, nothing would turn out the way you'd expect. You'd probably lose a lot. Just like Marvelous…"

"What?" Don asks his voice slightly shaky. The rest of them bite their lips to keep from crying out. It's a trap, it always is a trap and it's a trap they can't get out of. Basco gives a light laugh and it takes everything Luka has not to charge at him and choke him this very second. But being attached to the others has it disadvantages and that's one of them. She's able to stand, but barely.

"You heard me. Sally, would you be a dear and get them out of my sight? All except…" At his last words, interrupting Sally's monkey howls, they all stiffen. _This can't be good._

"You." He points at Luka. Surprisingly, she keeps her expression blank. But really, is she surprised? After what just happened, she'd expect him to do _something _to her.

"Luka-san!" Ahim cries out as Sally cuts the chains binding her to them. Her voice cuts Luka deep and it pains her to have Ahim and the others of course, in this position. But better her than any of the others.

She can take it. She's tough. Having them go through that would probably break them. But not her. She's used to it anyway. To take one for the team is something she's always up for.

They're roughly pulled to their feet, the chains clanking together in a loud manner.

"Ahim, it's fine. It's fine," she tries to reassure the younger girl as she turns her head over her shoulder while they're being dragged out. Ahim sees her and nods, trying to keep up a brave face. Her little sister…she can't let her get hurt like that.

Not like her actual little sister.

After losing her, she won't lose her replacement. Ahim had been healing the few holes left in her heart and she is not going to lose that.

Don just whimpers, trying to keep himself together. She nods at him too. Don is like her little brother as well. She won't make him suffer either.

And Joe…Joe just inclines is head at her. He knows that she knows something bad is going to happen and there's nothing to do to stop it. He is such a realist. Maybe that's why he's like the perfect big brother. So when Sally drags the last of them out, she tilts her head back and closes her eyes momentarily. She's going to need all her strength for whatever Basco is planning for her.

"Now that we're alone, let the fun begin." Basco walks towards her and she straightens.

_Don't think about it. Don't think._

Even with her arms pinned, she's sure she could take him on. But when the first hit comes, she's unprepared and it knocks her backwards. She catches herself with her feet and lifts her head in time to see him aim a kick at her face. She ducks and rolls out of the way but doesn't count on his foot planting itself on her stomach.

"Oof!" She lets only that escape her mouth and leans her head back to see Basco sneering at her.

"Honestly, GokaiYellow, I would've thought you would put up more of a fight. No matter. I'm sure I have something else to motivate you."

Once again, Luka doesn't say anything and just glares at him. She wishes Marvelous were here, wishes that he would have her back like usual. But he's not.

Basco presses his foot deeper but she still doesn't say anything. And for once, in his eyes, she doesn't see any amusement. She sees cold-blooded hatred. And she wants to know why.

"What do you want Basco?" she asks. "I mean, what do you _really_ want?" Her voice is a little raspy and she sees Basco stop for a moment. _What does he want, form her, from them?_ She knows the ranger keys and the Gokai Galleon are obvious enough, but is there something else?

"I want Marvelous to suffer. I want him to suffer in the most painful way possible, so much that it hurts him too deep. And what better way to do that without you all?"


	4. Chapter 4

Marvelous fingers through the ranger keys. He runs his hand over the little figurines. They stand for what was right, they stand for what he wanted, they stand for all he went through to get them. To give them up for just his crew was ridiculous. But they were his comrades…his friends. He couldn't forsake them all.

Could he?

The Akared key is right on top and he thinks back to their first meeting. How he had found 'treasure', how he found the key, how Akared came and tried to take it. They fought, Marvelous lost and Akared invited him on is ship, on the journey to find the greatest treasure in the universe.

Akared's words come back to him. _"If you give up, you can never get it. It's your decision to make."_

Visions of his crew fly through his mind. Joe, Ahim, Doc, Luka. He couldn't leave them. He _can't._

The Mobirate rings once again. He looks at it in disgust. Basco hasn't given him enough to time. He needs to think, to plan…but Basco doesn't care. He never did.

He opens it and waits. For a few seconds, there's silence on the other end. It's so unlike Basco that he wishes for a millisecond that they escaped. But he knows it was too good to be true.

He hears thuds, the sound of skin hitting skin. Quick, soft gasps that mean someone is concealing pain. The echo of someone being pushed to the wall, to the floor. Metal scraping skin. No voices, yet but only the sounds that Marvelous himself knows too well.

The sounds of fighting, of beating.

"Ah, Marvy-chan, just thought I'd call to see how you're doing."

"What are you playing at Basco?" Marvelous demands, himself not sure if he wants to know the answer or not. There's another silence as another gasp reaches his ear. But that's it. No screams, no cries, no begs for mercy.

"Oh, you see, just thought I'd help to speed your decision up a little. This, for example, is me telling you to hurry up." Marvelous balls his hand into a fist and notices he's still holding the Akared ranger key. "Of course, this isn't possible without the help of your lovely lookout, the GokaiYellow-what's her name? Oh yes, Luka." Marvelous stops his breathing. _He's beating Luka? Not Luka, not Luka._

Hey, GokaiYellow, this is getting a little boring so could you at least make some noise?" Luka raises her head from where she's resting against the wall. Basco had been relentlessly fighting her and she was tired. She was sore, she was in pain but she still wouldn't utter a sound.

She wouldn't give that satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Alright then." His foot whips past her and knocks her over, back to the floor. She sucks her breath in but doesn't make a sound. She can already feel a bruise swelling from that last hit.

"You won't even call out for your captain?" Luka perks her head up instantly at the mention of her captain. _Marvelous? _

She finally notices that he's holding a Mobirate. She knows it's not hers and it looks suspiciously unlike theirs. A little deformed, a little different. So he's talking too Marvelous through that…

"What are you doing to her, Basco?" Marvelous is trying to keep the rage out of his voice but it's hard to control it. He wants to tear something apart, he wants to crush something.

"Nothing much, just roughing her up a bit. She's quite stubborn, actually. She won't even cry out for you. Sad, isn't it?"

Luka can hear Marvelous's voice from the other end but everything is growing quieter and quieter. She looks up at Basco who is smiling and talking and feels resentment bubble up inside her. He had some nerve, to come and ruin everything! It was bad enough they were already fighting against the Zangyack but now him too. _It just wasn't fair._

"Come now." Basco suddenly reaches down and grabs her chin, forcing her mouth open. She tries to struggle away but his grip is stronger then she expected. "Why not say something for your captain?"

Marvelous can hear Basco's voice and Luka's heavy breathing but it's suddenly interrupted by a sound that sounds like someone choking. _He better not…_Marvelous doesn't even want to finish that thought.

"Come come, this won't be any fun if you don't," Basco encourages her. But Luka won't, not for him anyway.

"Luka. Are you okay?" She hears Marvelous from the Mobirate and knows she has to answer. She can't keep up not talking forever and she needs to talk to him, to at least know what he's thinking about.

"I'm fine," she says after a few more moments. Marvelous breathes a sigh of relief. True, she's probably lying but at least to hear her voice is comforting to him.

_Wait…since when did he need someone else to comfort him? _He never put his happiness or his safeness in other people's hands because if they leave, so did his happiness. He ended up losing everyone anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Ah! She speaks! Well, Marv just thought you'd like to know how your crew is doing and I would like to know an update on your decision, so it seems we are successful. Until then…"

"No!" Marvelous growls but it's too late. The connection is cut off again. He throws the Mobirate across the room, his frustration boiling over once again. It's bad enough that he has them and now he's abusing Luka which in itself is a crime. Luka can handle herself but from the way it sounded, was that she was being hurt. He needs to do something.

"What can I do…?" His head is muddled, twisted, tangled. Luka is being beaten and all he can do is stand here like an idiot. He knows what he has to do. _Is it worth it?_

He says he misses them but he's not doing anything to get them back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive feedback, guys. I love this story and I'm glad you love it too! We need more Marvelous/Luka stories, no? ;)**

"Ugh!" Luka is once again thrown against the wall and slides down, coming to rest on the floor, her knees up. It had been hours since Basco had hung up on Marvelous and they were still going at it. There had been a small rest when Basco had left to apprehend the crew who she heard had tried to escape. Oh, she wishes they could have. She wishes they wouldn't have to go through this. She is the only one that could probably withstand this. She doesn't want them to go through it. Her younger brother and sister…her older brother…her captain…they shouldn't have to go through this. She wants them to have a small, safe place in this troubled world.

_Why couldn't they have escaped? _At least then, she would've known that they'd be safe with Marvelous.

_Marvelous…_he had sounded concerned about her when Basco called him. He was blunt, as usual, his voice still determined, but there was a softness she hadn't heard before.

And it was directed at _her._

"What's wrong, GokaiYellow? Is this too much?" Basco smirks in her direction before grabbing her by the chains and lifting her up. He presses his forearm against her throat and pushes her against the wall, hard. Luka swallows and stares him down, her eyes narrowed through her bangs. He just smiles sickeningly.

_What is his problem? Why is he doing this?_

"Nope," she responds, tired of the silence. "I could do this all day." She raises her eyebrows at him as he just sneers at her.

"That's what I thought. You know, you're proving to be quite resilient. I rather like that about you. The others probably would've cracked ages ago, but not you. Too desperate to see your captain, perhaps?"

_He didn't. _Luka has had enough. Something inside her snaps. She brings her foot up and kicks him squarely in the shin. He staggers backwards a few steps, hissing in pain as he releases her. She smiles triumphantly at him but it's short-lived as he shoves her against the wall once more.

"Well then. You're certainly an interesting one. But no matter. When it comes down to it, you'll be the last to go, which will hurt Marvelous all the more."

"What?" She can't help but let the word slip out. The way he talks about them is… strange. He seems to know everything about them. Things even themselves don't know about.

"You don't know? Hmmm, this will play out nicely. Well, I suppose he doesn't know either. Ah, well." The Mobirate rings before he can continue further and he looks at in delight. Luka stares at it in silent horror, knowing the future is happening right now.

_It's him. _

"It's the big man himself. Marvy-chan?"

_No, no, stop it, stop it, stop it._

"I have what you want. I'm bringing it to the valley where we met before, where you'll join me. You bring my crew."

Luka's eyes widen._ No. No no no, he's not doing this. He's not. _He's giving up his dream for them. After everything…

Their once upon a time isn't going to end happily ever after.

"Perfect. I'll be there. Thanks for doing business and please call again." Basco hangs up and watches the girl in front of him. Her eyes are downcast, but still possessing a fire. She's biting her lip as various thoughts race through her head. No matter how bruised and bloodied she is, she's still standing tall. A rarity in populations.

"That's good. Good for me, anyway." He releases her and she leans against the wall, her breathing hard and heavy. "I'm going to go tell the rest of your friends. Don't go anywhere!" He smirks once again before sailing out of the room. Sliding down the wall, Luka continues to stare at the floor. Her body is exhausted but her mind is on fire. Thoughts run through her head, sliding up and down, bumping into each other. They're going wild, not making any sense, trying to stitch together coherent sentences.

Finally, some strands join together to try and summon what she's thinking.

_What is he thinking? What is he doing? Is he really willing to give up everything, give up his dream, for us? Oh Marvelous._

And for the first time as a pirate, Luka cries a single tear. Just one teardrop is all she can let out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry, but it will be a little while before I can update. The earliest will be next Thursday. I'm really sorry about it but I hope this long(er)chapter will tide everyone over!**

Marvelous stands holding the chest. Basco's ship is tied above them, concealing almost half the sky from their point of view. There's a slight wind blowing. The rocks and dust beneath his feet are lifeless, reminders of what was once there. The living, breathing trees.

He sees Basco walk down the ramp, the monkey leading his crew behind him. They look very downcast, very sad, but they're all still standing, which is good.

He finds his gaze wandering to Luka the most. She's seems dark, bruises covering much of her otherwise pale skin. Her clothes are ripped more than the others and dirty too. She shakes her hair out of her face and gazes back at him, saddened by what he's carrying. The chest of the ranger keys, the Gokai Galleon above them, it's all crashing down around them.

"Marvelous…" Ahim walks forward but is stopped by the monkey. The monkey kicks and screams out at her and she falls back, frightened by its antics. Luka narrows her eyes at the creature. If it tries to touch her family one more time…

Wait…her family? _Her family…_

"Why are you all so sad?" He asks them, knowing the full answer. They look at him questioningly, wondering why he's so calm. Why, when you're so close to losing everything, you can face it with such placidness.

_What are you planning? _Luka thinks, staring at her captain.

"Marvy-chan, I thank you. Just to make sure, open the chest, if you please?" Basco crosses his arms and waits. Marvelous sighs and opens the chest to reveal…

All the ranger keys intact.

The crew's faces fall. Luka feels her heart sinking lower and lower. It's still bruised from earlier. Yes, even her heart was hurt by Basco.

"Now put it on the ground."

"Now give me my crew," Marvelous retorts. Basco sniffs.

"Fine. But no tricks now." Marvelous walks forward as the others are lead forward as well. They get slowly closer and closer until they're about to meet…

"Hold it!" Basco marches up to them and grabs Ahim. She winces and Luka feels her big-sister instincts kick in. _Don't touch her._ _Don't hurt her. Just go away!_

The anger she feels towards Basco is building quickly. Taking a quick glance at Marvelous, she sees in his eyes. He has no plan. He truly was going to give up everything for them. But she's not going to let that happen. Not while she's still breathing.

So she makes a decision.

"Run guys!" She suddenly charges at Basco and with her shoulder, shoves him to the ground. He's caught off guard and releases Ahim. She stumbles into Doc and Luka gives them both a gentle kick.

"Get out of here! Go!" she shouts at them. Thankfully, their chains were never reattached after the monkey had severed them. "Run!"

Doc takes the initiative and makes his way towards Marvelous. Ahim follows after a moment's hesitation but Joe just stares at her.

"What are you doing?" he hisses at her. She looks back over her shoulder at him and raises her eyebrows at him. He always has to ask questions that waste time. He doesn't need to worry about her. the others are more important.

"I'm saving the crew and Marvelous's dream. Now go!" She aims a kick at Basco who has recovered from his surprise and taken out his sword. Joe is hesitant to leave Luka like that but when she chances another look at him, he sees she's determined and fierce and quickly runs towards the rest of the crew. There's no use arguing with Luka…especially when she's serious.

Marvelous had already sliced through the chains with his sword when Joe comes up and he cuts his too. He then realizes he's short one crew member.

"Where's Luka?" he asks, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. The chest is at his feet, where everyone else's eyes are as well. He looks up to see her fighting Basco and the monkey and is confused.

"What are you doing, Luka?" he says under his breath. But Luka, almost as if sensing their eyes on her, looks up after kicking the monkey down, looks up at them.

"Go! Run while you can! I can hold them off!"

"Luka-san!" Ahim calls, worried for her crewmate. Her older sister. Marvelous watches the scenes unfold before him. Luka is risking her life to make sure they all get away safely. She is helping save the crew and saving his dream as well.

He's torn. He wants to help her, but he wants them to all get out relatively unscathed. But when Luka is flipped over the monkey and lands hard on the ground, he knows his decision is made. Heck, it was made even before that.

"Joe, I need you to steer the Gokai Galleon. Get as far away from here as possible."

"What about you, Marvelous-san?" Ahim asks in a small voice. Marvelous sighs and turns to her. She looks so tiny, so helpless but underneath that he knows she has a strong heart. It's just this time, it wasn't enough.

"I'm going to help Luka."

"But Marvelous-" Doc starts but Marvelous turns from him.

"Captain's orders. Now go!"

"You chose to use your authority at a time like this?" Joe looks at him through his bangs, his eyes narrowed. Marvelous nods, deciding to be use all of his daring now. He's going to be reckless, he's going to be careless and he's going to see how far it gets him.

"Get out of here!" Before his crew can contradict him further, he starts to run from them, towards the ongoing battle between Basco, the monkey and Luka, which Luka is losing. Badly.

"Ah, Marv, you've come to join us!" Basco calls as Marvelous skids to a stop in front of them. Luka whips her head around to find her captain standing there and off in the distance, the crew getting aboard the Galleon.

_What?_

"Thought you could use some help," Marvelous directs at her. She tilts her head. He let the crew go on without them so he could help her…

She nods, knowing nothing she can do or say will stop Marvelous from helping.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to do something about this, right Sally?" Basco smirks and again takes out his trumpet, putting the ranger keys inside it.

"You're quite reckless," Luka comments as her captain cuts the chains around her. He just smiles. That's what he was aiming for. Inside, as much as she hates to admit it, she did need some help. And her captain came to her rescue. Unusual but not something she is going to complain about.

She needs someone. After being on her own for so long and taking everything with a smile or a joke, she is finally meeting her end. She's almost to the end of her rope. There's only so much she can take. All she wanted was when she said 'I'm okay'; someone looks her in the eyes and says 'tell me the truth'.

And he's giving that to her.

"Here." He hands her her Mobirate. "You're going to need it."

"Right." She nods and takes out her ranger key. He does the same, much to Basco's displeasure. They both insert their ranger keys.

"Gokai change!" They say together. "Gokaiger!" They quickly transform. Luka feels great to be back in her suit. Feelings of confidence surge through her, warm, sweet, threadingh er veins. Now she has some real power she can use to take down Basco and make him pay for what he did. He deserves so much more then what she can to him however.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Expected, but we can handle this," Basco blares out on his trumpet, the ranger keys coming to life before him. The Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, MagiShine, GaoSilver, Bouken Silver, KibaRanger, AbareKiller, MegaSilver, Shinken Gold, and Gosei Knight figurines line up, forming a wall between them and Basco.

"We're going to get all of those keys, right?" Luka says, cracking her knuckles, ready to start fighting. She wants to tear stuff down, she wants to pull something apart, she wants to cause Basco even a small portion of the pain that he had caused them.

"You know it," Marvelous replies. "Let's make a show of it!" They both aim their Gokai Guns and start to shoot, the smoke staying only a moment before the other rangers charge at them, weapons at the ready.

"Stay close to me," Marvelous commands softly. Luka looks at him in confusion, but there's no time for questions now. Now is time to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's a little short, but I've been so busy. Like, you have no idea. Anyway, enjoy!**

"You sure we can take all of them on?" Luka pants, dodging a kick from Go-On Silver only to receive a blow from Gosei Knight. She uses her Gokai sabre to deflect another one of Gosei Knight's and MegaSilver's hits while kicking Go-On Silver in the torso.

"Yeah, we got this," Marvelous shoots back, using his sabre to fight off MagiShine and AbareKiller at once, while kicking out at Shinken Gold who had crept up behind them.

"Two Gokai, ten of mine...hmmm, they seem laughingly outnumbered," taunts Basco, reveling in the closeness of his victory.

Luka flips over MegaSilver's head and notices the Gallon far in the distance, almost out of her line of sight. _Good. They're safe that way._ Luka isn't really an affectionate person, but when it comes to her comrades…her friends…her family, she shows it in such a way that everyone knows not to mess with them.

Except Basco, apparently.

She's grown closer with them. And she won't let anyone touch them. She won't let anyone treat them that way again. Never again.

She takes a hit to the back of her leg from Bouken Silver and goes down on one knee but flashes her sabre up to stop it and Gosei Knight from stabbing her in the head. She rolls over and sweeps her leg under Bouken Silver and KibaRanger, knocking them to the ground and gets up, stepping to the right and barely missing MeagSilver's jab to her head. She grabs its weapon and turns it on her opponent, making it slice at Go-On Silver, which causes it to stumble backwards.

Chancing a glance at Marvelous, she sees he's doing just fine with his five opponents. True, he's used to fighting many enemies at once but this is beyond anything they've ever faced. It's ten against two, five against one, the odds had never been worse.

But they're Gokai pirates. They can handle it.

_Right? _

"I think we should change this up a little bit," Marvelous calls out. He holds up a key while ducking under Shinken Gold's sword. Luka sees it's the Gekiranger key and she smiles and nods at him. It's time to make things interesting.

She takes out her own key and inserts it into her Mobirite.

"Gokai Change!" They both yell out.

"GaoRed!" Marvelous transforms in a whirlwind of red.

"GaoYellow!" A new feeling of power floods her insides, licking its way through her body all the way to her heart. She sees Marvelous, as GaoRed, using his Lion Fang to knock down AbareKiller. She smiles slightly until taking a hit from Gosei Silver.

"Crap!" She realizes she herself is under attack and jumps over Bouken Silver's spear, taking out her Eagle Sword. "You're going to get it this time!"

Thye exchange blows as the other keys try to intervene. She slices down KibaRanger only to be confronted with welt from Go-On Silver. Over the sound of metal hitting metal, she hears Marvelous cry out and turns he head slightly.

"Watch it Marvelous!" Luka warns, seeing Shinken Gold creeping up on him when his back is turned. He looks over his shoulder, still locked in a sword battle with GaoSilver and Go-On Gold and ducks, making Shinken Gold ram his blade into the others. Marvelous doesn't thank her but nods and resumes fighting.

Luka smiles to herself as she deflects another few hits. They can do this. They can get away. They can win.

Or at least she thought this until she gets a blast to the back that knocks her over. The pain is overwhelming and dimming all other thoughts as she pries her eyes open to see through her helmet.

The blast had come from…MagiShine?

"But that's not fair…" she murmurs. It wasn't even a hit from one of the ones she was fighting. She looks down at her sprawled body to find the blast had changed her back to GokaiYellow. She presses her palms into the dirt, trying to get up. With one hand, she takes out her sabre but Go-On Silver kicks it from her fingers, hitting her hand in the process. The yellow Gokaiger can almost hear the heavy sounds of bones cracking and tries to suppress the flash of pain spreading throughout her. She looks around to find her sabre and gun had been swept from her hands and lay dormant a few feet away. Luka reaches out a hand only to find MegaSilver step on her wrist. She hisses in a breath.

Marvelous had looked up to see MagiShine fire up and shoot, but the hit hadn't been for him, he realized. _It was for Luka._

The blast happened in slow motion but too fast for him to call out a warning. He can just watch as it makes its way towards her, unaware and hits her square in the back, causing her to fall over. Still morphed changed, but morphed, and now at the mercy of five keys that are all baring down on her. And she's not getting up.

When he sees MegaSilver step on her hand, it's the last straw.

He takes his Lion Fang and shoots all the keys around him, giving him a moment to get away. Soon enough, by the time the smoke clears, he's already at Luka's side, his weapons up, ready to defend her.

"Huh…" she says, looking up at him, still dazed from that last shot. He quickly duels with MegaSilver and shoves him backwards off Luka. He then helps her up, while she's rubbing her wrist. The pain is still hot and throbbing but she steels herself to ignore it. He immediately removes his hand from her shoulder, still not sure of his feelings and not wanting to hint at something that might come to nothing.

It's happened too much.

"You okay?" he asks, handing her her sabe. She nods, picking up her gun.

"Yeah. But that wasn't fair!" Marvelous nods, knowing how backwards Basco usually is about fighting fair. He hates it.

"I know. Let's just defeat them anyway, okay?" Marvelous takes out another key, ready for a change. "Zyuranger!"

Luka nods and takes out her own. "Zyuranger!" Once again, they have changed and different rangers stand in their place. Marvelous presses his back against her, two pirates ready to take on the ten keys. He feels her head bounce up and down. He feels his own adrenaline pounding through his veins, ready to just defeat the keys and meet back up with his crew. His comrades.

His…family?


	8. Chapter 8

But in a few minutes, it seems it just isn't the case. No matter how determined they are, no matter how good fighters they are, it isn't enough.

Fighting back to back, they're both out of breath, their arms tired, their bodies sore, their minds weary. But they continue on.

The pain is everywhere.

Until Basco joins the fight, leaving Luka to fight the ten keys by herself as Marvelous takes on Basco. Marvelous only realizes the trap until it's too late and sees Luka fall under the weight of the keys fighting.

"Luka!"

She de-morphs as soon as she hits the ground, her suit fading in a cloud of yellow sparks. He sees in her eyes the faintest recognition of fear before Basco, seeing an opening, stabs him in the arm. He falls back, hissing with pain.

But it can't compare to what's going to happen next.

They grab her arms and haul her to her knees, her head bowed, her arms held behind her by KibaRanger and Go-On Silver.

Marvelous turns to her but once again Basco hits him and he is knocked over, de-morphing as well. Crimson blood drips on the ground from his recent cuts. MagiShine and GaoSilver hold his arms behind his back as they wrestle him next to Luka. Soon, they're both on their knees in front of Basco.

They're tired, they're sweaty, they're sore, but they still refuse to look Basco in the eye. Everything they're fighting for is worth the ups and downs.

It takes all of Luka's willpower to stop herself from glaring at Basco, though. Instead she stares at the ground harshly, wishing she could drill her eyes through Basco's skull.

Twisting her arm away from her captors, she tries to shove them off completely but they only hold on tighter, creating new welts on her arms that hurt twice as much when jostled.

"Did you honestly believe that you would defeat all my ranger keys by yourselves? Marv, Marv, Marv, don't you ever learn?"

Luka catches Marvelous's eye through her bangs and he sees her dusty, tired, yet still blank face. _He got her into this. He has to get her out._

"You can't obtain something without giving something else up," Basco continues. "And you know what? This time, it's your life that you can keep."

Both Luka and Marvelous's eyes flash up at him, confused by his words but knowing better then to trust him or anything he says.

They've made that mistake once.

Instead of breaking her gaze with him, Luka continues to lock eyes with him until he looks away and smirks at Marvelous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marvelous says, trying to wrench his arms away from the keys. Always one to get to the point, he doesn't like how Basco is dancing around what he truly is going to say.

But he was always like that. He never outright said what he wanted at first, preferring instead to build up tension and confusion.

"Oh, you mean GokaiYellow hasn't told you? Come now, dear, tell him what I said before." Marvelous looks to Luka with questioning eyes as she keeps her head down, staring at the ground, her hair covering her face.

_She can't tell him. She_ can't.She could barely keep herself together after hearing it.

"Well?" Basco crosses his arms. Still, she's silent. Sighing, he nods to KibaRanger who suddenly pulls her arm at an awkward angle, letting Luka gasp out in pain. The short burst of pain is over quickly, leaving her with a feeling that pain should be there when it's not.

Marvelous's eyes widen and he grits his teeth, stopping himself from shouting out insults and possible curse words at Basco.

"Now will you tell us?" asks Basco, sickeningly imploringly.

"He said…" her voice shakes for a moment before coming out strong once more. It would do no good to break down now. "He said he was going to kill us all, slowly, painfully, and make you watch. He wants you to suffer the worst, Marvelous so much that it breaks you. And he was going to do that with us." Luka stares at the ground as she speaks, hating every word coming from her mouth, it feeling like poison.

Marvelous is horrified at Basco. He knows he's vile, knows he's out for revenge, but this is almost too far. He glares at Basco who just smirks.

"Very good, very good. Unfortunately, the rest of your crew seems to have left, so it's just GokaiYellow that will pay the price tonight."

"What? You're going to…kill her?" Marvelous demands, trying to keep his voice steady. This is his worst nightmare, this is everything bad coming true in a few minutes, this is…he doesn't even know how to describe the rushing of emotion in his chest. Anger, sadness, resentment, even a little fear and something else he can't put his finger on.

Nothing feels real anymore.

If she died, he'd have nothing left. He'd be nothing. Just sad eyes and an empty heart.

"But of course, Marv-chan! And you get the best seat in the house." Marvelous looks at Luka who is still keeping her head down. But when Basco grabs her chin, forcing her to look upward, Marvelous sees the fear she's really feeling on her face as she tries to quickly hide it.

"Well GokaiYellow, seems to be the end of the line for you." Luka tries to tear her face out of his grasp but he just holds on tighter and chuckles a little at her discomfort.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Luka just glares at him, her mouth in a stern line, her face calm. But inside, she's anything but calm. They've been faced with death before, heck, there's a chance every day that they could be killed. But this is different. Much different.

She is going to die without her comrades, knowing that they're safe, knowing they can still get their dreams, knowing they can find the greatest treasure in the universe.

_And Marvelous…_she is going to die with Marvelous watching. It's the one thing she doesn't want, knowing after all he's lost, this wouldn't help him at all.

But she won't cry out. She won't scream and cry or close her eyes. She will stare Basco down and in her small, small way, she will be victorious against him. She won't look at Marvelous, won't let him see her eyes.

Because she doesn't even know what's in her eyes anymore.

"Put your game face on, Marvelous," Luka directs without looking at him. She's trying to keep up an upbeat façade, to show she's not afraid. She can't be afraid. She's gone through too much already to break down now.

She's damaged. Damaged people are the most dangerous because they know they can survive.

But maybe not now.

"Well then, I guess that's that." Basco shrugs. He releases her face and takes out the sword that the Go-On Gold key had so thoughtfully given him and, raises it just above Luka's head. Her head with sad eyes and shaking hands.

Marvelous watches as his world is falling down around him. Luka is going to die _in front_ _of him_ and he can't do anything for her.

He's doing nothing. He feels nothing. He is nothing.

If less is more, then nothing is everything.

"Luka…" he whispers looking at her as Basco uses his sword to tip her head up, it coming to rest on the base of her throat. Her eyes flicker over to Marvelous at the sound of his voice. On his face is a look of disgust, disbelief and…something else.

A softness, a deeper side to him she hasn't seen before.

It's weird, when the end of something great is coming, he wants to hold on just for another second, just so it can hurt a little more.

She can almost see the wheels in his head turning, trying to find a way out of this. But it's useless. Only one will get out alive.

_I hope it's you._

Basco raises his sword and brings it down, it slicing through the cooling air. Luka can't help it. She cringes slightly, waiting for it to hit her and unleash all the pain it's yearning to give away. Pain she is too used to.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the support and everything for my first Super Sentai story. I'm so glad you all like it so much. This is the second-to-last chapter, so the story is drawing to a close. Btu don't' worry, I have already started working on other Sentai stories that I hope won't disappoint you! **

But it never does.

He needs to create his own reality. Starting now.

Marvelous, in a sudden spurt of strength, yanks his arms away from MagiShine and GaoSilver's grip. His weapons are too far away for him to grab so he does the next best thing.

He throws himself in front of Luka, feeling the sword cut deep into his skin. It cuts through his coat, his shirt, and layers upon layers of skin.

He feels bold trail down his back, a scraping sensation.

It rips through him, feeling as if his whole body is on fire as the pain spreads throughout him. But he doesn't cry out. He keeps silent.

Luka can't contain her cry though.

"Marvelous!" Her voice is surprised, it's worried, it's sad and shocked and horrified.

"What an interesting turn of events," Basco comments as Marvelous falls to his knees, facing Luka. She's looking at him aghast, that he risked his life for her.

The pain stings through him, threading his bloodstream. Strangely, something floods through him, a memory of something he heard on a distant planet when he was with the Red Pirates.

_They say you die twice-once, when you take your last breath and again, a little later on, when someone says your name for the last time. _

He couldn't let that happen to her. He _couldn't._

Over his head, Luka sees the red mark on his back. Blood causes swirling pictures to appear on his tanned skin. Bits of flesh hang from the wound and she almost gags at the sight.

"Marvelous…" she murmurs. He raises his head, eyes narrowed against the pain, hands clenching the dirt beneath them, blood seeping through the large scrape in his back.

She had never expected to get this attached to him. But the damage is done. If he died, now, for her, she couldn't take it. She's already in too deep.

She doesn't need water to feel like she's drowning.

When they catch each other's gaze, he nods almost unnoticeably and the tight, scared, troubled feeling inside her loosens a bit, relief sweeping though.

_He's okay. He's okay._

But now they need to get out of here. Fast.

She suddenly twists her arm out of KibaRanger's grasp and sweeps her leg underneath both it and Go-On Silver, causing them to fall. She grabs Marvelous's arm and pulls him up, him leaning heavily on her.

Basco, not expecting this, stumbles backwards a few feet when Marvelous kicks out at him. Grabbing their Mobirates, sabres, and guns, they start to run, relying on the element of surprise that the keys won't catch up to them.

"Can you run okay?" Luka asks as they sprint to the other side of the valley, breathing hard. Marvelous had shrugged off her arm and now nods, gritting his teeth against the pain. Luka raises her eyebrows but knows not to push it.

They reach the other side before the keys get a good headway towards them. Quickly climbing up, hand over hand, they almost make it to the top before Marvelous, miscalculating a move, grabs a loose rock and falls a little bit. Luka makes a wild grab at his hand and catches him before he falls too much.

He gives her a grateful glance and she smiles back at him. It has nothing to do with when his calloused fingers gripped her own, she felt every piece of healing ever thought right then.

"Clumsy, huh?" she says, trying to lighten the mood. It's her thing, to face everything without seriousness. He just rolls his eyes and looks on straight ahead.

"Shut up," he tells her without looking. And even in the worst case possible, she grins at him. But they're not out of this yet.

"Where do we go?" she asks as they finish scrambling up the last few feet of the steep sides of the valley. They have a great view of the entire thing with the sun reflecting off of the small stones littering the ground and the blue blue sky above them. Yet since they're so busy running for their lives, they have yet to notice the view.

Marvelous doesn't say anything but instead inclines his head towards the woods a little ways from the open valley. Luka nods and follows after him as they make their way towards the hopeful safety of the trees, too conscious of the footsteps behind them coming ever closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is the last chapter guys (sob!). But not to worry, expect more Marvelous/Luka stories from me. Actually, just expect more Sentai stories in general! Just want to give a shout out to ilse superstar. Love you girl and thanks for being so loyal! And now, the last chapter… **

Ducking under the tree branches, they continue to run until they can't anymore. Slowing down, they see a large tree-bigger than the others-and, almost as if reading each other's mind, they decide to stop there. Luka plops down right away, stretching her arms her head. Marvelous bends over, bracing his hands on his knees.

"I think we lost them for now," Luka finally says, looking up at Marvelous. But he still stares at the ground, thoughts running rampant through his head, uninvited, uncontrolled. He has risked his life multiple times for Luka in the past few hours. Why?

_What is it about her that makes me feel this way?_

He's just a boy who doesn't understand what's in front of him. She's a girl who can't let go. Every moment spent together is a little more than amazing.

"Marvelous?" He looks up to see Luka staring up at him, concern in her dark eyes. Concern aimed at _him._

"It's nothing." There's blood still leaking from his wound but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. "Come on, we'd better start moving." But she doesn't get up. Instead, she folds her arms across her chest and glares at him. Her sleeves fall back a little to reveal black bruises darkening her pale skin and he feels a stab of guilt. Her eyes are determined, mouth set in a firm line.

"We're not leaving until you explain what happened that back there," she says, tilting her head, waiting for an explanation. All she wants to know is _why_ he continues to save her over and over again. She's been able to take care of herself for a long time. She doesn't need a hero. She is one. _What is the deeper meaning of this?_

"What do you mean?" he asks, his voice casual even though he knows exactly what she means. How he saved her. How he almost gave his life hers. How he put her life over everything else.

"I mean, when you…you took that hit for me. With Basco and the sword, when you…got in front of me." She swallows but doesn't let her voice waver. He's still not looking at her, instead narrowing his eyes at a random spot in the trees. And it irritates her. Why can't he just tell her? Why can't he just look at her? "Are you okay from it?"

He nods slowly and she can see blood trailing down his back, bright red, cutting crimson rivers on his skin. But he doesn't draw attention to it so she lets that part go. He can take care of himself. Even if she does worry for him.

He slowly sits down next to her, still refusing to meet her eyes. He sighs deeply, not sure what to say. He doesn't even know what he's feeling and now Luka wants him to explain it? How can he do that when he himself can't even put it into words?

"Because you're my comrade," he replies after a few more moments. He knows that sounds lame, as Luka raises an eyebrow but he doesn't have anything else. He doesn't know what else there is to say. _I'm scared of losing you, but you're not even mine to lose._

True, he could say how before he met her he was searching for the greatest treasure. But after her joining, maybe he didn't have to. Maybe she was his greatest treasure.

_No! No, that's not it. _

"That's it?" Her voice is skeptical and inside she feels a little hurt. That's all how he feels about her? She didn't expect him to confess anything, of course, but maybe a little something more than this would've been appreciated.

But she is never one to show her deepest feelings so why would he be any different? They all have something to hide. That's the point of trusting yourself most, that there's always a part of you that no one else knows about.

He turns to her, finally and she can see in his eyes there's something more. The expression on his face hints that he wants to say something else but he can't seem to do it.

"I see." She sighs, disappointed. Maybe that really was it. Maybe there is nothing more. And that's fine with her. She's not going to prod him, she's not going to annoy him, much as she wants to. He has his reasons. Like she has hers.

Her reasons for not saying that either.

"Actually, Luka…" He starts, trying to think of the right thing to say. The hardest things to say are those that come straight from the heart. He doesn't even know what his heart is saying anymore but his head is screaming to stop. And Marvelous, being who is and not liking when people tell him what do, ignores it.

She leans her back against the bark of the tree, waiting for him to go on. It's rough and she can feel some of it scratching through her clothes. But she barely notices. No matter what he says, she thinks she will finally say what she's wanted to say for a long time. How much he makes her smile, how much she loves talking and arguing with him, how she wishes he would always be here.

"There is more. There is a lot more. But I don't know what it is. I don't even know what I'm feeling. It's so confusing and mixed up and I don't even know what to say. I just want you to know that someone that makes me smile and laugh so easily, means everything."

She looks at him in surprise as he turns to her. There's a slight smile gracing his features, that signature smirk that always gets her pulse racing with the thought of something exciting.

"So…there's more, huh?" She shifts closer to him and almost hesitantly leans her head on his shoulder. He tenses at first, it surprising him and shooting pain down to the nerves in his back but then relaxes.

"Yes. A lot more. How I like myself a whole lot more when I'm with you." She smiles at that, knowing she's seeing him, for the first time, fully vulnerable. He's telling feelings that he's never even hinted of before. He's showing her the him he wants to be. To her, that's the most obvious act of trust.

Trust. Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair. And in only a little over a year, they've gained each other's trust. It's hard to believe so much has changed since she's met him.

Before, she hadn't been the best of friends with him. They enjoyed getting on each other's nerves a little bit, pushing each other's buttons. Playful banter, joking, all in the manner of fun. She never hated him. She never could. It was just that acting like that was easier then admitting that she would miss him.

She doesn't care about anyone else right now. She just wants it to be like this for a few more moments. Just the two of them, under the canopy of trees, sun shining through the jade green trees, playing pretty patterns on the barks of trees.

_So this is what it feels like? Not rushing, not flashing, not throbbing. Peaceful. Calm._

The best love is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.


End file.
